


those eyes don't hide your secrets

by blankcamellia



Series: Cuddle Buddy AU [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Cuddle Buddy AU, Juri makes a cameo through text, M/M, underlying angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga is lonely, procrastinating his homework, wanting company and Juri is the usual MVP.First installation in the Cuddle Buddy AU





	those eyes don't hide your secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).

> and so I was randomly talking to Kat about a cuddle buddy AU, and decided that I'll just write whatever pairing I want, any word length and as long as it had the cuddles in it, I could call it a day :D
> 
> the basics of the cuddle buddy thing is like an app, where you can request people to come and cuddle with you, because you're a poor, lonely soul. you don't pay them anything (unless you agree on it of course), and it's limited to cuddles only (or..?) :D 
> 
> or more like, it's just a shameless outlet for me to try to write more and have my boys cuddle.

Taiga was restless and fidgeting. His guitar laid untouched in the corner of his room, his homework not even opened, and no-one in his friend circle was free tonight.

It wasn't as if he _needed_ anyone around, he just felt lonely tonight.

He picked up his phone and started to message Juri, who he knew was trying to finish his homework that's due tomorrow. It didn't take long for the other boy to reply and Taiga flopped onto his bed.

> From: juri.penguin  
_Thanks for distracting me from this hell work. Wazzup man?_

> From: kyomo.1203  
_Im bored juri, helpppp  
__And lonely_

> From: juri.penguin  
_LMAO sorry boo, can't help you tonight_

> From: kyomo.1203  
_juuuuuurrrrriiiiiiiiiii :c_

  
It took him a few minutes before he got a reply, and it definitely wasn't what he expected. He pulled himself up on his elbows as he read Juri's new message.

> From: juri.penguin  
_Okay, so I found this thing going around. Lemme send you the link to the app._

Curious, Taiga opened the attached link, and to his surprise, it looked like a dating app.

> From: kyomo.1203  
_A dating app?? R u serious?_

> From: juri.penguin  
_No! Yes I mean, no it's not a dating app. It's a cuddle buddy app. You get cuddles and they get cuddles, no strings attached. Win-win?  
__The tech guys developed one for us needy, longing single people. Sad but true._

> From: kyomo.1203  
_Says the one with the equation party>studying_

> From: juri.penguin  
_I almost didn't get that one lol  
__But math was never my strong subject  
__Anyway, you should try it! Maybe you can finally find someone who can cater to your needs! :D_

> From: kyomo.1203  
_Fuck you_

He said that, but he had already downloaded the app and was in the middle of creating his account. He's going to blame Juri if something goes wrong with this.

The app was simple; not requiring more than your name, age, and photo, as well as if you were looking for cuddles or offering cuddles. Once selected, there was a simple list of people who offered respectively wanted cuddles depending on your selection.

Taiga scrolled through the list, not quite impressed by the lot as they all seemed like cheap hook-ups, but he guessed almost all of the students were desperate. He rolled over on his stomach, barely even reading the possible cuddlers, until he stopped at one.

He pushed himself up on his elbows as he read the name carefully. _Matsumura Hokuto._

There could only be one Matsumura Hokuto on the whole campus, and Taiga wondered why Hokuto was on the list. He thought the other was going steady with one of their seniors, as they've been the talk of the campus with their superior looks. (Not that Taiga has been paying attention you know…)

His finger pressed the request button before he processed the thought himself.

(No going back then.)

Before he could throw himself into a state of panic, Hokuto had already accepted the request, opening the message window. Taiga could feel his heart beat faster as he watched the window show how Hokuto was typing something, and he felt oddly excited.

> user: mtsmr.hkt95  
_Do you want to schedule this or do you want me to come over now?_

It took Taiga a few seconds to process the message, before typing out a reply.

> user: kyomo1203  
_If you're free now, I'd like that._

> user: mtsmr.hkt95  
_K. Your address?  
__Please_

It was almost as if he added the please as an afterthought, and Taiga felt weirdly protective already. The short replies didn't put him off, rather made him more excited and interested. He knew it wasn't that kind of app or offered services, but it made him interested to see what kind of Matsumura Hokuto was.

He typed his address down quickly, letting the other know his apartment code as well.

> user: mtsmr.hkt95  
_This might make it weird, but is it possible for me to stay the night as well? It's okay if I can't._

> user: kyomo1203  
_Sure, I don't mind._

> user: mtsmr.hkt95  
_Thanks._

It hit Taiga when Hokuto asked that it maybe wasn't common for people to stay the night. He had not even thought that far, only focusing on the fact he'd get some human contact. It didn't really matter for him if Hokuto didn't want to sleep in the same bed, his sofa was big enough. It was getting late as well. Hokuto most likely had his reasons why he didn’t want to sleep at home.

He glanced around his room, deciding to try to clean it up a little before the other arrived, absentmindedly rearranging things and avoiding his homework on his desk on purpose.

When his doorbell rang a few minutes later, he tried his best not to run and open the door.  
Outside, Matsumura Hokuto stood, duffel bag hanging over his shoulder, and glasses foggy from the cold.

"Yo," the other male greeted with a brief wave.

Taiga nodded at Hokuto before moving aside to let him in.  
Hokuto took off his shoes before dumping his bag onto the sofa. He looked around, seemingly interested in the apartment and Taiga didn't quite know what to say, or how they were going to do this.

"Nice wall," Hokuto's voice broke the silence and Taiga saw him inspect the fake brick wall his dad installed last year.

He chuckled, thanking him, out of all things to talk about. His wall. But it got a small smile out of Hokuto.

"So, how does this work?" Taiga spoke up, leaning on the back seat of the sofa with his hands. "I installed it like, two hours ago, I don't know shit about this."

"Whatever is fine with you is fine with me," The black-haired male said as he shrugged, and walked to stand face to face with Taiga, the sofa being the only thing separating them. "So make your call."

Taiga only blinked at the other standing in front of him, not sure how to judge the whole situation. Eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, eye contact with Hokuto.

"If I asked you to kiss me, would you do that?"

It's more of testing the waters rather than a genuine question, but there's something about Hokuto that made him want to unravel everything about him.

He got his answer as Hokuto reached up with one hand and cupped Taiga's face, fingers soft against his skin.

"If that's what you want.."

"I was kidding, you idiot," Taiga shot back and turned his back to him. "Pick a movie or something, I'll get us some drinks."

He swore he could hear Hokuto chuckle as he went to the kitchen to fetch those drinks. When he got back, he saw that Hokuto had made himself comfortable on the couch, stripped himself off the leather jacket he wore earlier and down to an oversized sweater.

Hokuto beckoned him to join him, acting like he's been here a thousand times before, and it somewhat made Taiga feel less…restless about the whole situation.

He sat down as Hokuto started the movie, some American action movie he had forgotten he even owned. Before he could figure out where to place himself, Hokuto tugged at his sleeve, pulling him down. He ended up with his head in Hokuto’s lap, the others hand already playing with the hair at his nape, making it feel rather intimate but for some reason, he didn’t mind this at all.

“Let me know if you don’t like something, okay?” Hokuto’s voice was as soft as the sweatpants he was wearing and Taiga only hummed in response. It had been a while since he had someone this close, and he had to admit, Hokuto’s fingers felt really nice. They felt secure and warm.

Sometime during the movie, he found himself curling up closer to Hokuto, the warmth radiating from the other pulling him in like an invisible string. To Taiga, the movie was long forgotten and the only thing he could concentrate on was the way Hokuto’s fingers moved between his hair and skin.

When Hokuto yawned, Taiga turned around in his lap and looked at him properly for the first time since he arrived.

  
“Are you tired?”

“Not really,” Hokuto shrugged and stretched his neck, one hand massaging it. “Been a couple of rough nights lately.”

Taiga narrowed his eyes, taking in the way Hokuto’s eyes didn’t quite meet his, the way his muscles tensed, and how dark the circles under his eyes were. He figured it might be a bigger reason why Hokuto didn’t want to stay at home, but it wasn’t his place to ask about it. Not yet.

"Don’t lie,” Taiga reached one hand up and caressed Hokuto’s cheek. He doesn’t know what made him do it, but he felt the strange need to touch the other. “Let’s go to bed already.”

He rolled off Hokuto’s lap and stretched before he turned to head into his bedroom, but Hokuto made no move to follow him. With his hand on the doorframe, he turned to look at Hokuto who had started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, absentmindedly (on purpose) watching the movie.

“Well?”

It was kind of funny to watch how Hokuto almost jumped out of his skin when Taiga spoke up, so different from how he had acted earlier.

“I’m fine out here, you don’t have to -”

“I’m telling you to go to bed with me,” Taiga interrupted and he could feel his cheeks starting to burn, knowing how suggestive it sounded. “I want cuddles, will you decline that?”

He knew he was maybe stretching the agreement a bit with this, but Hokuto had said he’d do anything earlier, and a part of him wanted Hokuto to sleep in a proper bed because he had a feeling he had not done that in a while.  
Hokuto only nodded in response, obviously lost for words, before he picked up his bag.

“Bathroom is that way,” Taiga pointed at the door by the entrance and Hokuto nodded.

  
It didn’t take long for Hokuto in the bathroom, and by the time Hokuto walked into his bedroom, Taiga had stripped down to just a t-shirt.

“Are you sure of this? I have no problem sleeping on the sofa,” The Hokuto in front of Taiga right now was a complete opposite from before and it only made Taiga want to hold him close, close enough to never let go of him.

“Come here and cuddle me now before I change my mind,” It wasn’t quite what he wanted to say, but it’ll have to do, and Hokuto didn’t seem to mind, soon crawling into the bed.

The moment he felt Hokuto beside him, he dared himself to shuffle closer, draping the blanket over the two of them. Hokuto’s arm slunk around his waist, touch warm even through the fabric, and Taiga’s heartbeat slowly faded into a steady rhythm. He breathed out as he let his head fall onto Hokuto’s chest. It felt nice.

Hokuto’s fingers started to move light and slowly, this time tracing random patterns on his back. It really felt nice.

After a few silent minutes, Taiga broke the silence, knowing that Hokuto wasn’t asleep yet, asking the thing that had been on his mind the whole evening.

“Why do you not sleep at home?”

It wasn’t a question judging Hokuto for his choice to stay over or trying to chase him out, it was just a genuine question. The lack of reaction from Hokuto told Taiga that the other knew that too and if Hokuto didn’t want to answer, that was okay. If Hokuto wanted to leave, that was okay too.

Hokuto’s fingers stopped for a moment as if he was hesitant to answer, but when they continued their aimless touching, Taiga knew everything was okay.

“I don’t have a home anymore,”

Taiga nodded against his chest and decided he’ll leave it at that. It was enough. He shuffled closer, his head snuggling against Hokuto’s chin now, and his own arm securely wrapped around Hokuto. If Hokuto wanted to tell him more, he’ll let him. Talking could be done in the morning. Right now, he’ll hold Hokuto, wanting to return the warmth and security he had felt earlier.

He swore he could feel Hokuto tighten his hold around him before sleep took over.


End file.
